


Thanksgiving with Hvitserk

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [7]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Thanksgiving, Vikings, cuteness, hvitty and food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @ivarsshieldmadien asked: “😍❤️😍Congratulations again love!!!! 😍❤️😍 Hvitserk, Thanksgiving, I am 5’2 and have an athlete figure, I have brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. I love to cook, workout, read and write. Thank You love! 😘😘😘”





	Thanksgiving with Hvitserk

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine gif is not

Hvitserk loves falls because you cook all his favorite things since it’s cooler, he especially loves Thanksgiving. It’s literally a day where he gets to eat as much of your food (and the food his mother has catered) as he wants.

  
Loves the pumpkin spice trend and totally not ashamed of it no matter how much his brother’s tease him. (He knows Sigurd and Bjorn drink pumpkin spice lattes so they can bite him.)

  
You all spend a week at the family estate, getting to see each other again. Floki or Ragnar always winks at you when they sees you and Hvitserk together and Aslaug just beams.

  
Aslaug fusses over each of her sons and their partners, especially during the colder months.

  
Eats like half of the bath of soft pumpkin spice cookies his mother makes. (It’s one of the few things Aslaug can cook and they’re Hvitserk’s favorites)

  
Constantly trying to sneak into the kitchen to steal food, always gets smacked by you, Aslaug, or one of his brother’s wives.  
Tries to use puppy pout and kisses to bribe you into letting him lick the spoon you used on the cookie batter. (You always say no but ten minutes later he’s happily licking the spoon.)

  
Picks you up and carries you around the family estate, crunching through leaves as he tries to see if he’s faster than Ubbe with you over his shoulder.

  
At some point during the day you end up wearing Hvitserk’s flannel that you have to push up cause the arms are so long.  
Fights constantly have to be broken up over the dinner table at thanksgiving, something always gets thrown and. Ivar and Sigurd are always getting smacked upside the head by Ragnar, Aslaug, or Lagertha.

  
He eats like four helpings of dinner and then goes back for two huge slices of pie and you have no clue where he stores all that food but it’s a good thing Aslaug gets so much food for dinner.

  
Hvitserk sitting with his head in your lap as you read to him, the fire roaring and filling the living room with warmth and the scent of wood burning. You always feel so relaxed when you have your Hvitserk.


End file.
